


Behind the Scenes: Morgana's Manipulations

by LilyRose9



Series: Where Do We Go From Here [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cause her husband is Lucius, Does it really need explaining though, Don't Judge, F/F, Manipulations, Morgana is horny, Narcissa needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRose9/pseuds/LilyRose9
Summary: Morgana and Narcissa have some fun.





	Behind the Scenes: Morgana's Manipulations

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing around with the idea of multiple pairings for Morgana. I love her friendship with Narcissa and I could see the two having a casual sexual relationship for Narcissa's benefit (to entice Lucius to her bed once more... among other reasons). So this pairing isn't exactly a longterm one, but one that shows different aspects of Morgana and her relationships and how she views them.

**Behind the Scenes: Morgana's Manipulations**        

          Narcissa ran her nails down Morgana’s arm, her grey eyes gleaming as she took in the other woman’s hitched breath. Emboldened by the response, she continued trailing her hand down her arm until she reached Morgana’s chest. Her fingers lightly dusted the other woman’s breast and before she could react she was seized as Morgana grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Teeth and tongues dueled as the two women battled for dominance. Morgana smirked into the kiss as she bit lightly on Narcissa’s lip, then harder when the other woman gasped into her mouth. Maneuvering so she was seated on the Black witches’ lap, Morgana undulated her hips as she pulled away from the kiss and began to nibble down the smooth pale column of her neck. Narcissa let out a low moan as Morgana kissed down her neck to the line of cleavage visible from her dress. Pressing an open mouthed kissed on the skin, Morgana laved her tongue down the revealed skin, grinning as the witch beneath her writhed.

           As Morgana moved back up her neck, alternating between kissing and biting at the soft flesh Narcissa moaned, wanting more. Freeing a hand from its grasp in Morgana’s thick curls, Narcissa blindly grasped for her wand on the table next to them. Feeling the warm wood in her grasp, she muttered an incantation and gasped at the sudden skin to skin contact as she vanished her and Morgana’s clothes. Leaning back on Narcissa’s lap, Morgana grinned at the other witches’ actions, taking in the flushed creamy skin and plentiful breasts now revealed, her eyes trailed down the smooth and supple body she was on top of to see the small patch of white blond hair at the apex of Narcissa’s legs. Moaning at the sight, Morgana looked back up and met her mouth in a fierce kiss, her tongue forcing its way in as she straddled Narcissa properly, her legs fitting between Narcissa’s to rub her increasingly wet cunt against the blonde’s leg. The other woman groaned at this and began to rock her own hips into the leg now pressed against her, but the angle was all wrong. Frustrated she pulled at Morgana’s hair until the other woman stopped her exploration of her neck to look at her, green eyes blinking with pseudo-innocence.

           “Yes Narcissa darling,” Morgana purred, delighting in the frustration that flashed across her grey eyes.

           “Move,” Narcissa half-moaned, half-whined, her inner muscles twitching as she trembled with excitement.

           “Oh, if you insist,” with a sudden blur the world around the two women vanished and suddenly they were lying on Morgana’s bed.

          

           Grinning at her success, Narcissa leaned up into the other woman, trailing kisses down her jaw as her hands began to trace the woman’s lean curves. Morgana was all muscle and silk, her body honed as a weapon, her curves subtle yet there. In contrast, Narcissa was soft and voluptuous, her hips wide and her breasts large. And what breasts they were, leaning down Morgana began to pay them their due attention, alternating between kitten like licks along the nipple of one breast and long strokes of her tongue on the other, her hands stroking Narcissa’s stomach as she did. Narcissa meanwhile was doing her best to keep up, her fingers caressing and pinching Morgana’s own nipples causing the woman to groan and writhe against her leg. Growling into Narcissa’s breast at the woman’s cheekiness, Morgana let her hand wander south between the other woman’s legs. Caressing her thighs with soft strokes, she had Narcissa spreading her legs further, the blonde urging her on. Biting down gently on her breast, Morgana threw back her head as the blonde laid her own bite on the sensitive part of Morgana’s neck below her ear. Morgana’s hand between the other woman’s legs went from soft strokes to determined ones, creeping closer and closer to the wetness that was beginning to spread. Finally, she let her fingers dive into Narcissa’s cunt, spreading her lips and massaging them as her thumb moved along her clit with unnerving accuracy. Slow circles followed by fast flicks had the woman writhing under her in seconds. Smiling, Morgana slid down Narcissa’s body, trailing licks and bites along her abdomen until she reached the crux of her hips and the small bundle of nerves her hand was stroking. Locking eyes with the woman, Morgana closed her mouth around her clit and sucked, smirking inwardly as Narcissa threw her head back with a shout. As she sucked on her clit, she let her fingers slide deeper into the sopping wetness, her fingers plunging in and out of the other woman, curling as they went until she found the rough spongy part along her inner walls that had the blonde twitching and calling out to all the goddesses. As the other woman came, Morgana kept up a series of slow licks against her clit, letting her ride out the orgasm.

           A soft gasp let her know that their audience had come as well. Without turning around, Morgana knew she’d find Lucius Malfoy slumped against the wall, trousers undone and cock out and spent. Her Cheshire grin at how easily the man fell into place amongst her plans was a sight to see and had Narcissa softly giggling under her. The giggling brought her attention back to the woman she’d just ate out and she let her plans and machinations fall to the wayside. Narcissa’s blown out pupils were enticing, and though the blonde had come, Morgana had not. Rocking her hips along the blonde’s leg, she let the friction do its work, pleasure spiking through her as Narcissa reached up to tweak a nipple in time with her hips. Soon she too was coming, and she collapsed against the bed her breath coming out in pants. For the first time in a thousand years with another person, she wasn’t half bad. And it checked yet another box in her master plan, pulling Lucius further into her grasp and helping Narcissa entice her husband back to her bed, hopefully ensuring the second child she always desired. For a moment, she wondered about a more lasting relationship with her friend, but as she watched the blonde woman blink lazily up at her, the slightly dazed expression still present on her face, she knew that wouldn't be possible. She cared for Narcissa, but not quite like that, not like she had with... him, all those years ago. But then again, she doubted she'd ever have a relationship like that again, that intense, that passionate, that volatile. And she wasn't sure she wanted to either. 

        Narcissa herself was quite pleased, she'd watched Lucius from a well placed mirror as Morgana writhed on top of her, her husband's blown out pupils and fast moving hand a reminder of their early years of marriage. She wasn't sure when they drifted apart, sometime after Draco was born she was sure, but he had stayed clear of her bed for several years now. Annoyed at his distance and lack of attention, Narcissa was pleased she finally had a friend who would indulge her other desires, and help her gain his attention. Hopefully this would mark a new time in their relationship, and she'd get the little girl she'd always dreamed of.

  



End file.
